


Dreaming

by Higuchimon



Series: You and Ai [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aiballshipping Week, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ignis don't dream.  At least not usually.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: You and Ai [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dreaming

**Collection:** You and Ai|| **Title:** Dreaming  
**Ship:** Yuusaku x Ai  
**Collection:** 5-7|| **Chapter:** 1-1|| **Words:** 698  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO VRAINS/Sevens: G7, ficlet collection of 501-1,000 words; Aiballshipping Week, day #5, dreams  
**Notes:** This is post-canon. THe ficlets in this collection will all involve Yuusaku x Ai. This particular one may be considered part of the same universe as **In The Arms of Love**.  
**Summary:** Ignis don't dream. At least not usually. 

* * *

Ai floated. He wasn’t sure of what else to call it. He wasn’t awake and he didn’t know where he was, only where he wasn’t – not where he wanted to be. He wanted to be with Yuusaku – he should have been with Yuusaku. 

Was that right? He thought it was. It was what he wanted – what he’d tried so hard to find a way to do. Only every possibility he’d run through always ended in ruin and disaster. Either Yuusaku died because of defending him or someone – who it was always varied – got hold of _him_ and did unspeakable things, tearing his code apart, ripping him into shreds, rebuilding him the way they wanted him to be. 

There was one reason besides the fact of her having been responsible for what happened to Earth that he’d gone after Queen. What he’d seen in one of those simulations – in more than one of them, really – she didn’t deserve to continue to exist. 

But all of that was over, wasn’t it? He’d fought Yuusaku to try to protect him, been fully aware of the consequences, and somehow he’d survived regardless, been reunited with Yuusaku, found the other Ignis, and slowly they fought to forge a world where humans and non-humans could live together in peace. 

A lovely dream, he knew. But could it happen? Could it _really_ happen? And even if it did, what would happen between him and Yuusaku? He didn’t age like humans did, even if he looked human in his SOLtis body. Yuusaku would grow up and grow old and pass away. That couldn’t be stopped. 

Not that he hadn’t thought about it a few times. There were people who paid fortunes to have their minds uploaded into either Vrains or SOLtis bodies of their own. Would Yuusaku do that, to stay with him? 

Ai wanted to ask sometimes. He never brought himself to, because he didn’t want to hear Yuusaku’s most likely answer – that he would never want to live forever. That he would live and die as humans did. 

Maybe he would change his mind later. Ai held onto that. He’d heard about the human belief in reincarnation, of course. He didn’t know if it could happen. Some evidence said yes, some said no. Even if it did, he didn’t know if it could happen to Yuusaku or if the new Yuusaku would remember him if it did. 

And none of that told him where he was now, existing in an expanse of nothing that stretched out on every side, above and below. He couldn’t see or hear or otherwise sense anything but he had the feeling that nothing was wrong. Something wasn’t entirely right but not wrong. 

“Ai?” Yuusaku! Yuusaku’s voice called to him, and Ai struggled to get to it. He didn’t know where his hand came from or if it was a hand of SOLtis crafting or data, but he raised it regardless. From somewhere else there came Yuusaku’s hand, fingers twining in his own, and then his eyes opened. 

He blinked slowly as he became more aware of where he was. The emptiness was now replaced by Kusanagi’s hot dog stand/computer lab. He’d been on a cot there. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuusaku asked, more than a little worried. Ai remembered now – they’d been testing out a program that would allow him to dream on a regular basis. He sat up and shook his head. 

“I think we need to refine it more.” Yuusaku had written out the dream he was to have, and Ai knew for certain that wasn’t it. He was _meant_ to have a pleasant fantasy of them walking together. He offered a smile as Yuusaku touched his hand in worry. “I didn’t have a nightmare. It was just – confusing.” 

“Dreams are like that,” Kusanagi offered and Yuusaku agreed. Ai knew that was true but he could definitely have a better class of confusing dreams than that. 

Next time he would write his own dream. Something with him and Yuusaku and snuggling next to a fire. Maybe he’d even find a way so Yuusaku could share it. 

Or even better, he would make it reality. Dream were overrated. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Now that I think about it, the idea of Ai being forcibly reprogrammed to hurt Yuusaku would be deliciously evil. Perhaps I will write this one day. Presuming anyone is interested…


End file.
